Sealed with a Kiss
by mselphabathropp109
Summary: A quick prompt I got from my best friend at lunch last year. LilyxJames.


Sealed With A Kiss- a LilyxJames fanfic by wanna-b-mrs-edward-cullen

Rating: G or PG; PG is just to be safe. Closer to G

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. This was purely for my enjoyment (while writing), and yours (when reading). The Harry Potter characters are owned by the wonderful Ms. Rowling. Sealed with a Kiss was sung by Bryan Hyland.

Author's Note: I haven't posted anything on here before, and I'd really love to build my skills as a writer. If you have something to tell me, send me constructive criticism in a review. So, without further ado, here's my ficcie!

"Evans, Lily!" McGonagall said, her voice magically amplified.

Lily's hair was curled into perfect ringlets, most of it pulled back at the sides with a silver goblin-made butterfly barrette James had bought her for her birthday. Her strapless knee-length dress was a scarlet with lace that she had charmed gold. Her strappy golden high-heeled sandals had scarlet accents.

Snape stared at her in awe and disbelief.

James watched her with adoration and love in his eyes.

Lily spotted James in the mass of students who had already received their diplomas, and- after accepting her diploma-grinned at him.

When she started towards the edge of the stage Dumbledore had conjured for the event, James had snuck out of the crowd to meet her at the top of the stairs. He slid one arm around her waist, holding her while she walked down the stairs carefully.

"Congrats, Miss Evans." James whispered in her ear.

McGonagall had read the list in reversed alphabetical order, starting with Z (Zambini, Georgette) and ending with A (Abbott, Parella).

"Now presenting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry graduating class of 1978!"

Lily remembered that they were supposed to conjure doves, and she did so; she had conjured two, giving one to James.

They all stood up and released their doves. "Can you believe it, James? We don't come back next September…" Lily asked, hugging James.

Remus walked over to the couple. "Hey. Is it just me, or are you feeling like you're leaving home, too?"

Sirius ambled over. "Naw. You just spent a bit of time outside of school here. Mostly you-know-where."

James groaned. "Padfoot, you're going to blow it!"

"What'm I gonna do, get us expelled? The train leaves in a half an hour!" Sirius laughed.

"Speaking of," Lily began, "we should go pack, James."

James shrugged. "She has a point, mates. Let's go pack."

"For the last time…"Lily whispered in a melancholy undertone.

James smiled morosely as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

Lily walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories, aiming to help James finish packing, as she was done and knew how disorganized he was.

"Hiya, Lils!" James yelled into the space under his bed.

"Looking for something, love?" she asked, thoroughly amused.

"Yes, actually, he is." Remus laughed. "James, why do you need your Quidditch robes? You'll never need them again."

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed in mock horror. "How dare you?! It's all in the sentimental value."

Lily sighed and flicked her wand. James' robes zoomed at her from the other side of the room. With another flick, they folded themselves neatly and flew into James' trunk.

"There." she said triumphantly. "Now you can come into the courtyard with me for the last ten minutes before we leave for the train, James."

"So, what're you going to do now that we're out of school?" Lily inquired.

"I'm leaving for an Auror training program in the States. It'll be going all summer." James confessed.

_Though we gotta say goodbye_

_For the summer_

_Darlin' I promise you this_

_I'll send you all my love_

_Every day in a letter_

_And seal it with a kiss_

"You promise to write me?" Lily asked, looking crest-fallen and panicking.

"'Course I will. Every day." James reassured her quietly. "Now, I need to ask you something."

"Okay, I'm ready. Fire away." Lily smiled.

James readjusted so that he was facing her, holding her left hand in his. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"Lily, I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked quietly.

Lily's eyes glistened with tears and she nodded, unable to speak.

James gently removed the ring from the velvet box and slid it onto her hand. He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a warm embrace.

:You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you." James whispered

_Yes it's gonna be a cold lonely summer_

_And I'll feel the emptiness_

_I'll send you all my dreams_

_Every day in a letter_

_Sealed with a kiss_

"In fact," he continued, "I'll probably think you're with me even though you're not."

_I'll see you_

_In the sunlight_

_I'll hear your voice everywhere_

_I'll run to tenderly hold you_

_But darlin' you won't be there_

"Oh, James." Lily whispered, "I wish you didn't have to leave."

_I don't wanna say goodbye _

_For the summer_

_Knowing the love we'll miss_

"When're you going to be back?" She asked, pulling herself together.

"September. I talked to my mum, and she said you can stay at my place with her so you don't have to spend the summer by yourself except for your sister. I'll meet you in the riding area behind the manor when I get back. Mum said she was going to get you your own horse, too."

_Oh, let us make a pledge to meet in September_

_And seal it with a kiss_

"I'll write to your mum and tell her I'm coming, then. There's no way I'm spending another summer with Petunia. And I promise to write to you every day you're gone." Lily decided, nodding.

_Yes it's gonna be a cold lonely summer_

_And I'll feel the emptiness_

_I'll send you all my love_

_Every day in a letter_

_Sealed with a kiss_

_Sealed with a kiss_

_Sealed with a kiss…_

Author's Note: So, did you like it? Did you not? Let me know in a review! It's that little purple button at the bottom. Not that hard. I'll even accept flames! Any kind of review!


End file.
